Our Tail is a Real Tale
by HarmonyDash9
Summary: This is a story about Olive and her brother Maple going to Equestria, while they think they belong on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

My Tail is a Real Tale

Olive's P.O.V

CHAPTER ONE: A PRETTY NORMAL, BUT BORING LIFE

I am Olive, a human girl that lives on Earth. My brother, Maple (I know it's weird that he got the girl's name and I got the close to boy's name), and I were going to be left alone for a whole summer. Our parents didn't really care about us and that's why they said they had 'Important business else where'. I loved watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic because I had no friends because I was home schooled, which really isn't so bad. I'm strong and brave, while my brother, even though he watches MLP, is weak and pathetic.

[Ow stop slapping me, Maple. Yeah! I know I'm getting there!]

Anyway, it was a gorgeous Sunday outside. Maple and I were practicing basket ball on our basket ball court. Many people looked at us as they walked by and frowned. I felt bad for them. Could see them only at games and at their court, but never play with them. Maple and I are really great basket ball players. Our basket ball games are the only time we're allowed outside the house. Anyway, Maple and I were playing when this strong wind blew through my hair. I felt a longing sensation, like I was meant to be in that wind. 'You will find your place my children,' a voice said and it was all around us. I realized that it was using the wind to speak. 'Your destiny starts know!', then everything turned black and I felt my self go weightless and then I passed out.

When I awoke, my brother was staring down at me with shock on his face. His face. His face was brown! I scrambled back. "Oh good!" My brother shouted. "You're awake and not dead!"

I looked around it was white, but other than that it looked like my house, god even the trimming looked the same. "Where are we?" I asked. I heard a door open and close and a light blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail came in. Rainbow Dash! "Oh you're awake!" Rainbow sad a little taken aback. "I didn't expect you to wake soon from that high of a fall."

"Rai-" Maple covered my mouth before I could get the rest out. I then realized that it was a brown hoof and I stared at it. It did belong to Maple. I knew that much. I looked at Maple he had a short messy mane and tail the color of a nut. His eyes as gold as gold. On his flank was a Maple leaf. On his back set a pair of wings and on his head a horn. I felt a little jolt in my chest and realized that this was familiar. "Yeah we're awake and who are you and where are we?" I asked, pretending to be outraged. "I was just trying to help!" Rainbow said. "My name is Rainbow Dash and this is my home."

Her voice sounded angry and that took me by surprise so I felt something open on my back. Rainbow backed down. Whatever I had done I had scared her. She looked at Maple and saw his horn and wings. "O-oh I'm so sorry I didn't realize," Rainbow stammered and bowed. "Huh?" Maple asked. I looked at my feet - hooves! My hooves were camouflage green. "Can I use your bathroom?" I asked Rainbow. She nodded and pointed upstairs. I rushed into the bathroom. Thankfully there was a mirror. My mane and tail were red and my coat was camouflage green. I had a golden crown placed atop my head behind a horn and on my back were wings. I made it visible to see my flank and saw an olive on it. I felt that jolt in my chest again. I went downstairs calmly. Rainbow was still bowing. "Um rise?" I said in an unsure voice. Rainbow gently raised to her hooves.


	2. Chapter 2: Six new friends

Chapter 2: Six new friends!

Olive's P.O.V

Rainbow, Maple, and I walked into Golden Oaks Library. Five ponies sat around in a semicircle. I recognized them. Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie were right in front of me and Maple. My mouth was open. Twilight was indeed a princess, but I was not gaping at that. I was gaping at all of this. The mane six standing right in front of me. "Who are you?" Maple asked. "Ah am Applejack, this here' Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Princess Twilight Sparkle, " Applejack said. "And who might you be?" Rarity asked. I decided to have a little fun with this group. "I am Princess Olive and this is my brother, Prince Maple," I introduced, playfully. They did not get the play in my voice and they bowed, except for Twilight. "A princess and a Prince?" Twilight asked. "I don't recognize you."

Maple leaned against a bookshelf and a book fell on his head. "Ow!"

"Oh I'm sorry Spike mustn't've put the book in the shelf all the way," Twilight apologized. Maple picked the book up and looked at it. I looked at it too. There was Daring Do on the cover. "Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone?" I asked. As I looked at the cover I felt a connection that I would never forget. I looked at my brother and he looked at me."Did you feel that?" We asked in unison. I nodded and he nodded. "Where is Daring Do?" I asked. "How did you know she was real?" Rainbow asked. "I just do! Take me and Maple to her, please," I pleaded. Twilight's horn lit up and we were standing in front of a hut. Daring Do was standing right there at her door way. "Hey Daring!" Rainbow greeted. Daring turned around with a smile. "Hey Rainbow!" Daring said. Then she saw me and Maple. Her mouth fell open. "Hello," I said. "Um," Daring said. "I'm Princess Olive and my brother Prince Maple," I greeted. "I need you and your brother in my house," Daring ordered. I trotted in followed by Maple."Okay," I said.


	3. Chapter 3: a new home

Maple's P.O.V

We walked into Daring Do's house and as soon as we shut the door, she hugged us. "WHA!?" I asked in surprise. "Oh sorry you probably don't remember me. I am Daring Do, your mother," Daring Do said. Olive and I stood with our mouths agape. This was my _Mom? _I didn't quite understand. "But our Mother is a human, we are humans," I said. Olive nodded in agreement. "I sent you to the human world to protect you because your father was too busy with his royal duties and I-"

"You were defeating Owi - whatever his name is," I guessed from previous episodes of _My Little Pony._ Mom nodded. "I'm telling my new friends," Olive said and rushed outside, I followed. When I got there, Olive looked at me and I waved a hoof to let her know that she could continue. "Our Mom is Daring Do," Olive squeaked. "I thought you would've been Luna's or Celestia's children," Twilight said. Rainbow screamed in delight. "But that doesn't explained why you're alicorns," Twilight pondered this. "I married Prince Blueblood," Daring said, coming out of her cabin. "So you're a Princess?" Rarity squealed in delight. Daring nodded. "Then why aren't ya living with him?" Applejack asked. "I still have my work and he has his," Daring answered. "Let's go see Dad," Olive begged. Daring nodded.

_**Sorry it was sooooo short!-HD**_


	4. Chapter 4: Family Reunion!

**Olive's P.O.V**

My brother, Mom, and I walked into the Canterlot castle. The guards bowed as we passed. We entered the Throne room and faced the two princesses of Equestria. Mom bowed and Maple and I did as she did. "Princess Daring how wonderful to see you again and who are these young alicorns?" Celestia asked. "They are mine, Maple and Olive," She pointed at us as she said our names. "Welcome, Prince Maple and Princess Olive," Luna said sweetly. Prince Blueblood or in other words, Dad, walked in. He went in for a hug with Daring and hugged us too. "I have missed you, three," Blueblood said. He looked at us completely and gasped. "You've grown, beautifully my children!" Blueblood said. "Uh . . . ," Maple said. "Thanks, Dad," Olive said.


	5. Chapter 5: Something She'll Never Forget

Our Tail is a Real Tale

Chapter 5: Something she'll never ever forget!

Rainbow's P.O.V

I walked in on the royal family reunion and pulled Olive with me. "Hey what're-" I cut in. "I need to tell you something alone," I said. She nodded and walked with me. We walked into another room and I shut the door and locked it to make sure no one would bardge in. "What's u-" Olive was cut off by Rainbow's lips pressed against hers. For a moment we stayed that way, but Olive pulled away and shook her head in shock. She unlocked the door and walked out, shutting the door in my face.

Olive's P.O.V

I walked out to see my still in the throne room, talking. "What did Rainbow want, sis?" Maple asked. I shook my head, mouth agape. I realized I looked suspicious. "Oh that?" I asked. "Yeah Rainbow just wanted to tell me something about her interest in Daring Do books, nothing important!"

My family seemed to shrug it off at once, which was scary.

Rainbow's P.O.V

I can't believe I did that! I thought, as I flew back home. How stupid I was! I kissed her! I kissed Olive, a girl! This was obviously something she would never forget! I landed in my cloud home, through my bedroom window and fell asleep, even if it was in the middle of day!


	6. Chapter 6: Talks

Our Tail is a Real Tale Chapter 6: Talks

Olive's P.O.V

I wasn't going to tell my friends or family that Dash kissed me. It was just too embarrassing, but the bad thing was that it felt good! I had to find Rainbow Dash. I excused myself ffrom my talking family and flew over to Ponyville.

Dash's P.O.V

I can't believe I did that! I was moping on my couch and thinking of how stupid I was, when there was a knock on my door. I got up and opened it, only to see Olive in front of me. "I'm so sorry I kissed you, it's-" Olive put a hoof in my mouth. "It's fine, the kiss was nice," Olive smiled sweetly and it totally made my heart melt. "Oh well would you like to come in, it's kinda hot outside," I said. Olive nodded and walked, thanking me. "I did not get to thank you for saving me," Olive said. "Oh well I would do it for anypony," I said. "Yes, I know you would," Olive smirked. "I have heard of your brawl with Mare Do Well."

"You have?" I asked. Olive nodded. "You have to keep this a secret, but I didn't grow up in this deminsion. I live on a planet much like your's, but we have technology and smog in the sky, barely one day is as blue as your coat," Olive sighed. "So Lyra is right? Humans exist?" I asked. "That wouldn't be my first question if I were you, but yes," Olive giggled. "So I know what technology is, but what is smog?" I asked. "I'm surprized you know about technology, " Olive said. "My Mom is like a unicorn genius, she's the one who got farthest in technology, " I said. "Okay, smog is like dragon's smoke, except it has a different smell, it can kill you if you have enough of it in one area," Olive told me. "What do you mean it's barely blue?" I asked. "The only places that astay blue are the oceans and the skies are usually covered with clouds, we don't control the weather, but we can tell what's gonna happen with technology," Olive said. "Oh," I said. "I have to get to back to Canterlot," Olive said as she walked out the door with a wave. That wasn't a long talk, I thought.


End file.
